Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat
Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat is a short film that pits Alpha Team agent Flex against a giant cat. It was included with the DVD set for Kilroy Was Here!, but was blocked from re-release under the From the Vaults banner. Film Details * Release Date: August 26, 2006 * Running Time: 4 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: Andrew Bermudez * Writer: n/a Plot Summary WARNING: This section contains spoilers. If you do not want to find out what happens, skip to the next section. The film starts with a giant cat rising out of the ocean and terrorizing the Legotown Marina, scaring the civilians. The Black Cat eats a few people, destroys the airport, and stomps the town before one civilian says that only Alpha Team can save the day. At Alpha Team HQ, leader Dash briefs agent Flex on the threat and orders him to take to the skies and stop the beast. Flex accepts the mission and takes to the sky in the IC-2 Helicopter. In the town, Flex assesses the threat of the Black Cat, which has now sat down in the local amusement park. Calling in for reinforcements, Dash arrives in a speedy car, which transforms into a cannon. Firing a concussion missile, Dash drives the Black Cat back out to sea. He congratulates Flex on a job well done and they head home. Production History One day in 2005, this film was created with no script, no pre-planning, and no specific idea of where to go. Essentially, the film was conceived as a Alpha Team-based film that pitted the team against an enemy other than Ogel. All of the film's footage was filmed in one day. This film was the reluctant screen debut of Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez, who found the job requirements of running around a miniature city, being called a monster, and being hit by a blunt missile less than appealing. While food was used to direct him to where he needed to go next, he still found the experience unpleasant. Regardless, he was able to cooperate enough to get the footage shot. For almost a year, this footage sat collecting dust until mid-August 2006, when it was retrieved for the bonus features disc for Kilroy Was Here!. It debuted with the film's DVD release on August 26, 2006. Audience Reception This is one of those rare films that received no approval, not even by director Andrew Bermudez. He has since called the film abysmal and has blocked it from being re-released in any form under the From the Vaults banner. Regardless, Alpha Team has been revisited with Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle. Characters * Black Cat (Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez) * Man (Andrew Bermudez) * Dash Justice (Andrew Bermudez) * Flex (Andrew Bermudez) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director, Producer, Cameraman, Set Designer, Editor, Voice Actor * Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez - Actor Trivia * This was the screen debut for Lawrence "Gato" Bermudez. * Since this film has been blocked from any future re-releases, its plot has been ret-conned and the Black Cat is no longer a canon character. * At the beginning of the never-released film Ghost Pictures, this film is mentioned in passing. Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2006 Category:Non-Canon